


stanch the yearning of the heart

by headstudents



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, arriving almost a week late at the party, but i bring smut, so that must count for something right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headstudents/pseuds/headstudents
Summary: Lily thinks it's unacceptable that she hasn't seen her boyfriend in four days. Especially since it's his birthday and she's got something to share.





	stanch the yearning of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that James' 18th birthday fell upon Easter Monday and I thought of writing this little thing.

She hasn't seen him since Wednesday.

They parted ways at King's Cross – he went to meet his awaiting parents; she was swiftly scooted by her mother who was already fussing over all the Easter preparations.

There was a brief moment when her eyes wandered around the station, trying to tune out her mother's poor attempts at excusing Petunia's absence – despite the fact that her sister hadn't come to see her off since her fifth year – when she caught James' stare. The softness in his gaze twisted her heart in the most delightful and painful way.

_I love you. I see you soon._

And then before she could even properly react, he disappeared in a blink, taking a part of her with him.

Four days have passed since the beginning of Easter Hols, and Lily's not sure how much longer can she last.

She'd almost laugh at her current predicament, imagining her fifth-year-self mortification, if she wasn't missing him so damn much.

It's borderline impossible, much to Lily's bewilderment, to think of the time when she could go for days, months, _years even_ , without him.

However, that was before they both acknowledged their feelings; before she took  – in a true Gryffindor spirit –the first step, giving him an opportunity to make his; before she knew how it feels to be loved with the same ferocity as she loved.

Now, sitting at the table with her Mum, Tuney and her boyfriend - no, sorry, _husband_ , she tries as subtly as she can glance at the watch on her wrist.

T-minus two hours.

In two hours she'll be done with this dreadful dinner, she'll run upstairs, grab her bag and hug Mum goodbye on her way out, she'll find the nearest Apparition spot that will take her directly to the Potter Manor. And most importantly she won't have to look at Petunia's smug face.

She admits to feeling slightly disappointed when James told her he's going to spend Easter with his parents, but she couldn't hold it against him.

What's one Easter dinner in comparison to the rest of their lives they will be spending together?

She sneaks another peek at her watch while passing potatoes to Vernon. Hopefully, he'll choke on them.

T-minus one hour and fifty-eight minutes.

It's official – Vernon creates time vortex when he speaks.

Merlin, help her and her unfulfilled urges.

 

* * *

 

She's been at James' childhood home a handful of times by now. She practically spent the entire last year's summer here, not to mention the memorable New Year's Eve. Yet, it never ceases to amaze her.

It is abundantly larger than what she's used to, but what makes her head spin each time she visits are various enchanted appliances, magical memoirs that would make Binns' non-beating heart flutter and of course, James' baby pictures, and he was bloody _adorable_.

But tonight she's got no intentions to admire the rest of uncharted territory of the house.

In three hours the clock will strike midnight, officially marking the beginning of Monday. She's not overly fond of Mondays, but this is no ordinary Monday. It's her boyfriend's eighteenth birthday, and she intends to shag his brains out as a part of a mutually beneficient birthday gift.

He waits for her, as promised, at the front gate of his estate, anxiously pacing - she has a boyfriend whose house has a front gate, take that Drill Master Vernon.

His parents are most likely already resting, or at least Fleamont is, he's been feeling rather unwell since Christmas. Euphemia, whose young spirit never quite caught up with her ageing body, is probably still up and about, tending to her husband, or wrecking some havoc in the house.

Either way, interrupting them with a nosy doorbell on Easter is not on her schedule today.

When James spots her approaching his shoulders visible sag in relief and smile crinkles his eyes.

"For a moment I thought you've changed your mind", he whispers into her hair as her arms find their place around his shoulders.

She leans slightly back to hold his gaze, "I've been waiting four whole days to see you, Harpies game wouldn't stop me from coming."

"I must say, you pronounce Puddlemore United in a funny way," he says beaming at her teasingly, as she smiles back at him.

"Four, torturous days with nothing but letters to live by," she places a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth, ignoring his jab.

"Well, we can't have that. Especially on Easter."

He sets her down on the ground, sliding his hands alongside her arms to take her bag from her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wake my parents?" he asks as he seizes her hand in his.

"No, it's late. I'll see them in the morning. Besides, I've come to see you, not them."

"I'm honoured, they'd probably stay up all night with you, talking your ear off."

"Is that jealousy I detect?"

"Obviously. I thought it's established that I'm the only one who's blessed with a privilege of talking about nonsensical things to you."

"Oh, says who?"

"It's written in our boyfriend-girlfriend agreement."

"That's interesting, I don't remember signing anything."

"I slipped it amongst the pile of prefect's reports after we started going out."

"Sneaky."

"One of the many wondrous things I can do with my hands," he says sending a wink at her.

Lily feels a blush rising on her chest that threatens to creep up her face, " Anything else that wondrous hands of yours can do?"

A playful twinkle flashes in his eyes, for a quick second before he's reaching for her, their mouths brushing yet not quite connecting fully. " Shall we find out?" he asks, pulling her through the doorway.

 

* * *

 

They stumble into his room as quietly as their current position allows them.

His hands are cupping her face as she mercilessly teases his lips apart. He pulls away too soon, and Lily can't help the whimpers escaping her mouth at the loss of that familiar heady taste of his tongue.

"Someone's eager tonight," he says, clearly pleased.

"Someone's got birthday soon and an attentive girlfriend to boot."

Lily's glad that after all this time she finally memorized the layout of his room as she's making a few small steady steps back until her back hits the nearest wall behind her.

The unbearable heat radiating from his body makes her mouth water and her breaths quicken with each passing second.

He readily accepts her extended hand, and she's not wasting any time letting her fingers wander over his arm in light strokes as he presses himself up against her.

Frustrated by the mutual teasing, she drugs his head down, his lips feel hot and wet, just as she does.

Only their moans can be heard in the silence of the room, as she slides her hands easily under his shirt. Racking her fingernails against his skin, she's rewarded with a growl. It's all the encouragement she needs to slip her hands down the back of his trousers.

"Silencing spell?" it's all she manages to gasp when his lips find that spot just behind her ear.

"My parents are on the other side of the house," he whispers between kisses, all too aware of the effect his ministrations have on her. "Besides, I had already cast it before I felt."

"Cheeky," she moves her hand around to the front of his slacks and James groans.

He feels warm and semi-hard in her hand. She strokes him firmly a couple of times, enjoying each grunt she receives until he pulls her hand out of there.

"Wait...wait," he pants. "Let me go first, alright?"

Lily regards him with her full-blown pupils, exhilarated to see he doesn't look much better.

"As you wish almost-birthday boy," her voice soft as she settles more fully against the wall.

His thought-numbing lips back on her neck as his fervent hands slide up her eggshell blue dress, not stopping to take a notice she's not wearing any knickers and she can't focus on anything else, but the scent of their arousal filling the room.

They have all the time in the world for unhurried touches and soft sighs. Now she just grabs his hair tightly as he slides his fingers into her, and lets his light but persistent rubbing make her wetter and wetter.

"Pull them down," she tells him, tugging at his trousers. "All of them."

He doesn't hesitate to fulfil her demands. And before she can even complain about the brief lack of contact he's got his fingers inside her and she's moaning again. Her hand finds his cock, now perfectly hard, already dripping with pre-cum and it's almost too much stimulation for her overheated skin. Her body tightens around his fingers with each pump, as her fingers tighten around his wrist urging him on and everything feels so hot and wet.

He brings her over the edge with just three fingers: two inside her and a thumb on her clit, stroking viciously, and she's coming with a soundless gasp and his name on her lips, dropping his cock, using his shoulders to keep herself steady as her body trembles.

She takes an inordinate amount of satisfaction in the fact that his room smells like her, that _he_ smells like her now.

They stand there for a while, with her dress bunched up around her waist, hands still in his hair, locked in an embrace of content lovers until she starts to shiver.

"Bed?" James asks, wrapping his arms around her.

"Please."

 

* * *

 

 They strip off their clothes, Lily helps him with his wrinkled shirt and half-undone trousers, and they settle down on his large bed, covering themselves with the duvet.

His arm circles her waist, tugging her even closer to him, already desirous for her embrace, as her fingers trace lazy patterns over his ribs.

"I have an actual gift for you," she starts, placing her chin on his naked chest. "It's in my bag."

"You can give it to me now. I won't complain."

Lily chuckles, "I bet you won't." She straddles him and firmly presses down to feel his hardness against her thigh. "But I have something else in mind for now."

He clenches the sheets, fighting off the urge to grab her hips and return the favour.

"Shit," he growls out with a locked jaw, grinding his teeth.

She leans down, leaving a trail of lascivious, needy kisses along his collarbone as she slowly makes her way up his neck, only stopping to playfully bite down at his ear.

"Alright, Potter?"

"Bloody fantastic, thanks for asking," he pants, his eyes tightly closed. "But I can't help to feel you're in a favourable position here."

She abruptly leans back, making them both hiss in contained pleasure caused by the friction of their naked bodies.

"Well, nothing stops you from changing that," she shrugs, feign-innocence.

His eyes shot open, a glint of fresh determination appearing as he sits up and flips them both over, and suddenly she finds herself on her back, her long hair splayed across his pillows.

The heaviness of his body is consuming, as he allows his weight to fall on her, supporting himself on only one arm. The other, previously residing on her waist, is slowly sliding across her abdomen down her hip with feather-like caresses, leaving goosebumps wherever he's touched her until it finds its destination in her heat.

James gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing rapidly in the long column of his throat at the feeling of her wetness coating his hand.

He seeks out her eyes in question, and she eagerly nods.

And then, with remarkable celerity, he's inside her, moving tantalizingly slowly in and out.

“Fuck Lily...shit, you feel so good...”

He swallows her throatily moans as his tongue fills her mouth.

She runs her slender fingers along the taut muscles of his back and up his neck clenching them at his hair tighter with each thrust. Her legs wrap themselves around his waist to deepen his movements.

His lips, settled on her neck, are letting out low breathy pants as she presses back against him in pleasure, burning up around him.

“James. Oh, God, harder. Please. I-I need – harder. Please, please, please” she pleads weakly, nibbling down on his shoulder blade.

He segues, moving his hand from her waist to the headboard of his bed, giving himself a much-needed leverage as he starts thrusting harder into her. The bed creaks ominously with each of his ebullient moves, but it's the furthest thing from her mind when the inchoates of orgasm start to rise. She squeezes around him, keening as she comes, he follows shortly after, releasing himself into her.

He slumps down, exhausted, trying to put as much of his weight on the empty side of the bed beside her as he can. He places a shaky hand on her thigh, steadying himself.

“Happy birthday,” she whispers, placing a soft kiss on his temple as he's gathering his breath.

He nods, exhaustion stripping him of words, as he reels in the aftereffects of his orgasm. After a moment he rolls over to his side, pulling himself out of her, and props his head in his hand.

James reaches up to push her sweaty hair back away from her face using his free hand.

"I love you," he sighs, seated.

She pulls his face to hers and kisses him, gently, barely brushing her lips against his.

"Sleep?" she asks, pushing him down and settling herself into his arms.

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had published it on 27th, but today it turned out I haven't even finished writing it. Cool cool cool ;)  
> I hope it was enjoyable. At least a bit.


End file.
